


Keith and Lance's Restless Night At The Con

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, convention au, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Convention AU One-Shot for the Voltron fandom's favorite space gays (who are sadly not in space in this fic.) Tired from a day of panels and spending way too much in the dealer's room, Keith and Lance head back to the hotel room they're sharing, determined to get a good night's sleep for the long weekend. However, both the guys are too pent up with energy to actually get any sleep whatsoever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith and Lance's Restless Night At The Con

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, here I am writing a short one-shot smut-fic for the Klance ship in the Voltron fandom. I've enjoyed writing this pair recently and have been very pleased by the responses I've gotten so far, so here's some more. Hope you all enjoy and thanks again for reading and for the kudos and especially the comments! :)

Keith scowled as yet another bunch of cosplayers passed him by while he waited for Lance to finish his purchases for the evening. Every time another bunch of people in orange t-shirts and foam-board armor came near Keith and looked him up and down, he tended to get really bothered.

"Hey!" shouted one of the cosplayers, waving a bronze-painted sword. The logo CAMP HALF-BLOOD was emblazoned upon her t-shirt. "Nice Nico di Angelo cosplay! You forgot your black sword and skull ring, though."

"That's because I'm not cosplaying as Nico fucking di Angelo!" Keith shouted back, sorely tempted to flip off what had to be the eighth group of Percy Jackson cosplayers to make that mistake today just because he was pale, dark-haired and wore all black, from his leather jacket to his skinny jeans. Why the hell did there have to be so many of them at this con? He liked the books well enough-and stayed clear away from the shitty movie adaptations-but this was getting ridiculous. And where the hell was Lance? The dealer's room was closing in five minutes, he had to be done.

"Oh," the cosplayer said, shyly shirking away. Keith sighed as the group of would-be demigods ran off back through the convention center, either to the crowded food court, the even more crowded hotel elevators, or the impossibly packed ballrooms where the panels and the first rounds of the AMV contests were taking place. Keith wasn't sure which one he wanted to go to-whenever his dithering doofus of a friend showed up-and he wasn't sure if he should just give up for the day. Saturday would be the big con activity day, after all, and he was already feeling beat just from the first day's meanderings. It was growing hotter and hotter in the con center, he worried about catching some insidious con plague, and he wasn't as much into cosplay as nearly everyone else was these days, so he wasn't too keen on hall wandering or taking photos, even if some of the costumes and props were amazing. 

"Keith! KEITH!" Lance shouted from the sprawling spill of con-goers being shooed out from the dealer's room as security guards waited to shut the massive doors. "OVER HERE!" Keith looked up and sighed at the sheer amount of bags Lance had dangling from his slender, bare brown-skinned arms. At least Lance was in character for his cosplay-Sokka from Avatar the Last Airbender, a character that Lance really felt a deep connection with for some reason; Keith suspected it was because they shared a similarly stupid yet endearing sense of humor. Lance grinned as Keith came over and began shoving bags into his friend's arms immediately.

"Hey!" Keith huffed indignantly as he was bombarded with bulky plastic goods-manga, DVDs, figurines and t-shirts attempting to spill out onto the floor. "God, Lance, why did you get so much stuff?! We still have to pay for food this weekend and the hotel room budget's off limits, you know. No way am I doing hallway napping or couch surfing tomorrow night."

"You're such a killjoy, Keith," Lance said as he shuffled the bags around and ran one hand about to make sure his fake top-knot was on correctly and that he still had his prop boomerang. "We'll be fine. I just blew my dealer's room budget for the whole weekend all in one day, that's all. I promise not to mooch off of any of the other con budgets for anything else. Even if its really cool."

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that. And no mooching off of my dealer's room budget, either, not unless I still have some cash left over on Sunday."

Lance's lips trembled and his big eyes got even bigger and wobblier. "Ahh! But Keith, there's nothing good left in there on Sundays. Or anything else good to do on Sundays at cons, everyone knows that."

"And almost everyone else cosplays at cons nowadays, too. But not me. I've got to be the only nerd who doesn't any more." Keith sighed and ran a hand through his messy mop of jet black hair, which was most definitely not a mullet, no matter what others thought. "It looks like fun, I guess, but don't you get all hot and sweaty in all that heavy get-up? And what about all the work you have to do, all the gluing and stitching and painting, doesn't it get tedious and time-consuming? And isn't it expensive as hell?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Lance said, counting off his fingers with every affirmative statement. "And every bit of its worth it. You can't really experience a con until you've gone through the heartbreak and headaches of an important prop breaking the day before you leave or a wig not arriving on time or buttons popping off at a very inconvenient time, not any more. Next time Volt-Con comes around, I'll make you a cosplayer, you'll see. I'll go as Sokka again, you can go as Zuko, you'd make a great Zuko."

"Hmph," Keith grumbled, folding his arms against his chest and giving his most sullen, sour look. Another orange-shirted PJO cosplayer came by, their eyes widening as they looked at Keith's all-black ensemble, and Keith shut them up before they asked anything, much to Lance's amusement.

"See? You're already doing it and you didn't even notice." Lance nudged his shoulder gently and wiggled his eyebrows, giving Keith his biggest, goofiest grin. "Fun, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Lance," Keith turned his face away, doing his best not to let Lance see his face turn pink. Any time Lance touched him or looked at him a certain way, Keith broke out in an instant blush. They'd been friends a long while, despite their tendency to antagonize one another, and it was only a few months ago that Keith had realized he liked Lance more than just a friend. A lot more, as in waking up to find out he'd had an erotic dream about the two of them on more than one occasion. He had no idea what he'd do about tonight or tomorrow night, either-there was only one bed in the room and the hotel was fresh out of cots. Keith supposed he could always sleep on the floor or on a chair but he didn't want that-he'd paid for half the room, damn it, so he was going to get half the bed. Keith supposed he'd just have to make sure he didn't roll over and find himself spooning Lance-Keith had been told on more than one occasion by his exes that he was quite the cuddler in his sleep.

"So," Lance said as they walked down the main floor, speaking loudly so as to be heard over the monstrous mingling mass of sweaty, smiling people, "what do you wanna do next? There's still some good evening panels or the video room or we could go gaming..."

"Hmm. Bite to eat first, then some gaming, if you don't mind?"

"All right, my man!" Lance threw an arm over Keith's shoulders, making Keith jump slightly from the touch, splayed out his other hand and shouted in his best Sokka imitation, "To the Food Court!"

Walking anywhere-to the Food Court, to the Gaming Room, the Video Room and later the hotel lobby-took far more time than it should have. Lines were bigger than Keith remembered from his last con two years before, the security people were being overly nosy (and as Lance had a million bags, everything got looked over at a snail's pace), and Lance simply had to take pictures with every other A:TLA and Legend of Korra cosplayer he came across. If they were cosplayers from Fullmetal Alchemist, Adventure Time, Homestuck, Attack on Titan, Gundam, Blue Exorcist, Seraph of the End or any of Lance's other favorites, he likewise had to stop and get their pictures as well, excitedly bouncing up and down and giving compliments to everyone. Keith smiled every time he saw Lance act so happy and scowled the moment Lance looked at him. He really wasn't certain if he was ready to let Lance know how much he liked him, not when they still had the rest of the con and a bed to share tonight and everything. Keith didn't know how Lance would react-though he was pretty certain Lance was bisexual- and he didn't want to ruin the convention, or worse, ruin their friendship by bringing up how attracted he was to the nerdy goofball. So Keith continued to act as aloof as possible while simultaneously enjoying his friend's company and making sure that Lance knew how fond he was of Volt-Con. He also had to tell off yet another pair of PJO cosplayers, but that was becoming old hat by now and he barely even cared any more.

Some time later that night-about 2:00 am or so, maybe, Keith's tired eyes blurred as he looked at his phone-Keith found himself having to drag Lance back to the hotel attached to the convention center. "Come on, Lance," he grunted, taking his giddy friend away from the group of babbling Pokemon Go players outside the closed convention center doors, "time to head back to the hotel room. We're up again in seven hours, remember? We need all the sleep we can get."

"All right, all right, Dad," Lance shot back, sticking his tongue out. He waved at the fellow fans behind him by the con center's entrance, moving his hands apart and whispering "Water Tribe," as he left. Keith groaned and laughed, punching Lance gently in the arm. Lance threw his arms around Keith's neck and shoulders again and began to sleepily slur out all the things he wanted to do the next day at the con, all the artists he still had to visit in the artist's alley, all the stuff he regretted not being able to buy and would Keith be ever so generous and loan him at least a $20? Keith sighed and handed over a wadded-up bill which made Lance jump about happily as they made their way to the elevators and give Keith a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

Keith looked away and ran a hand over the recently kissed cheek as the big bronze doors to the elevator slid open with a ding. Oh god, spending tonight in the same bed was going to be harder than he realized. Hell, he was already harder than he'd realized, down in his pants. Keith tried to think about how exhausted he was instead and attempted to suppress the swiftly growing boner. He managed to calm himself down to acceptable levels and sighed as the elevator stopped at every floor, people coming and going, at one point filling up enough to make Lance squish up against him, his warmth feeling quite good amidst the otherwise oppressive heat of the crowd. Keith tried very, very hard not to get hard again, especially in the unfortunate circumstance of someone pushing him aside and making him bump into someone else.

At last, they arrived at their floor and at their room, a comfortable, clean little chamber that was far too expensive for their meager budget but was worth it for the comfortable bed and wonderful-looking shower alone. Keith hung up his leather jacket and sighed as Lance began shrugging all his props onto a table and chair and began stripping off his cosplay, blue tunic and boomerang tossed aside casually for all of Lance's goings-on about the difficulty of making them.

"Great day, huh?" Keith asked with a smile as he looked over at Lance, who'd removed his boots, socks and leggings and was now down to his forest-green boxer briefs, yawning as he shoved his bags of merchandise against the wall, his wiry brown chest pulling deeply inward.

"Oh yeah, a fucking fantastic day," Lance said with a goofy grin. "Can't wait for tomorrow. Here, I got to go wash some of this make-up off, be back in a sec."

"Sure," Keith said as Lance made his way for the bathroom. Keith moved over Lance's boots and removed his own, then stripped off his black v-neck t-shirt, his black socks and his black skinny jeans, leaving on his black-and-blue striped briefs. He lay down on the bed, fingers drumming against the side of the mattress, and waited for Lance to return from the bathroom. Keith glanced down at his near-naked body and wondered if his choice of underwear was too risque to be wearing while he shared a bed with a guy who wasn't his boyfriend. He also worried that the tiny undergarments would expose too much of his physical attraction to Lance as it did rather nicely show off his bulge. Of course, that thought went right out the window the moment Lance came back in the room and shrugged off his boxer briefs without a care in the world, leaving his lean brown body completely naked and his cock and balls swinging about lazily.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Keith said, holding his hands up, sure he was turning a bright shade of red all over. He tried to look away and found he couldn't. "Um, Lance, you sleep naked?"

A shit-eating grin spread across Lance's face. "Hell yeah, I have for a while. Sleeping naked's great. Didn't I do that the last time you slept over?"

"The last time I slept over your place was after graduation a year ago and your cousin was visiting so no, you most certainly did not sleep naked."

"Huh." Lance put his hands on his hips and moved in a way that made Keith really turned on. He moved his legs over in a position so that he wouldn't show. "I forgot about that. Well, anyway, yeah, I've slept naked for a while now, I'm more comfortable that way. Sorry, thought you knew. I can always put my underwear back on..." He picked the green boxer briefs off the floor and stumbled about.

Keith thought about it for a second and decided, what the hell. "Um, no, that's all right, Lance..." He stood up, grabbed his black waistband and shrugged off his darkly striped briefs, his cock and balls bouncing out, thankfully still less than half-erect though still quite big. Keith had always been rather well-endowed, much to his ex-boyfriend's delight. "If you're more comfortable sleeping naked, well, guess I'll join you. That way we're both on even ground."

Lance raised an eyebrow and whistled at Keith's naked body. "Damn, Keith, not too shabby. You're going to make someone happy, I can tell you."

Keith turned his gaze away and stared outside the hotel room's window, where only the upper part of Lance's naked body showed in the shadow-dappled glass. "Yeah. Someone." Keith did note that Lance never said some girl. Perhaps there was hope yet...

The two naked young men crawled into bed, turned off the lights and mumbled good night at one another. Keith turned and faced the window while Lance faced the dresser on the other side. Occasionally, loud noises would bellow out from the hall or a nearby room where likely some con-party was still going on, but otherwise, the room was silent. Too silent. Despite his feelings of fatigue, Keith found he couldn't sleep, that his body was still overcome with restless energy and too many hormones flooding his system and urging him on. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned. Nearly 3:30 am and he still hadn't fallen asleep.

His side feeling numb, Keith decided to turn over in the bed and try to get some sleep that way. The moment he turned, however, he found himself pressed up against the warmth of Lance's body, his hands against the smooth skin of Lance's back, his cock sliding dangerously close to Lance's bare butt. Keith nearly yelped at the unexpected closeness. He knew Lance tossed and turned in his sleep but he didn't think his friend would roll over and put his body in a position like this so close to Keith.

"Hmmm," Lance murmured, wriggling closer to Keith's nakedness. Keith's breathing grew heavier as the two slowly slid against one another, felt a gasp die in his throat as Lance's naked ass rubbed up and down against his growing erection, the tiny hairs and smooth curve of the round, soft buttcheeks driving his cock crazy. Lance kept shuffling about, fully asleep yet smacking his lips and yawning as he stretched out an arm and moved his body some more. By this point, Keith's cock's head was practically digging slightly into the cleft of Lance's ass, halfway buried into the depth between outer ass and inner asshole. Sweat dripped all over Keith's body and he desperately wished he could roll over. However, Lance had moved up so far against him that Keith was now on the edge of the bed with no room to roll about or move properly. He was stuck here, trying very hard not to get any hornier while Lance's body rubbed all up against him and his ass wriggled about while slowly consuming Keith's cock.

Finally, when Keith thought he couldn't take any more, Lance moved that stretched-out arm back, twisting slightly, and laid a hand upon Keith's unintentionally grinding cock. Keith let out a strangled sighing moan as Lance touched him-not just to feel what was brushing up against his ass, but actually staying for a few seconds to rub his thumb against Keith's engorged dick head.

"Keith," Lance whispered. Keith went rigid as Lance said his name. "Keith, hmm...don't stop...that feels nice, what you're doing right there..."

Keith's voice stammered as he spoke up out loud. "It...it does? Oh my god, you're awake?! You're doing this on purpose?!"

"Oh yeah." Lance rolled over at last, hand twisting around again for a second before placing itself upon Keith's straightening, stiffening cock once more. Lance was wide awake now, his face suffused with desire as it was made visible to Keith by the glimmering glow of the moon and the city lights outside the window. "I know you've been crushing on me for a while, Keith. It's okay. I, I think you're kind of cute, too, kind of sexy. Like, really sexy, especially in that leather coat or in those briefs. Or nothing at all, as you are now."

"R-really?"

"I wouldn't be laying here touching your cock if I didn't," Lance said with a smirk. Keith chuckled and gasped a little as Lance moved his fingers up and down the shaft of Keith's fully erect penis. "I can't sleep," Lance admitted, "and once I felt you roll over, well, I thought I'd at least let you get a good feel for a minute. Then that feel started getting better and better and I couldn't stop. I had to, though, cause I didn't know what you really wanted." Lance grabbed Keith's hand and brought it down to his cock, which was likewise hard though slightly smaller and less thick than Keith's. It felt amazing in Keith's hand, nonetheless. "I, I know we're not actually dating or anything or if you actually wanted to become boyfriends. I'm still not sure if I'd want that myself. But just for tonight, at least, do you want to fuck each other something stupid?"

Keith's chest felt tight as he breathed, "Yes, oh god, yes."

Lance smiled, his eyes bright despite the lack of sleep. He reached over and turned the lamp onto its lowest level, the better to see each other with. Keith found Lance's body splayed before him, naked and wanting, to be one of the hottest sights he'd ever seen. Surprisingly, Lance turned his body around, bringing his face level to Keith's cock and his cock level to Keith's face, a bit of an awkward position but one Keith appreciated the sight of anyway. "I haven't 69-ed anyone before," Keith said.

"I have but it was with a girl," Lance confessed as he started stroking Keith's incredibly aroused dick and brought his lips closer. "I've always wanted to do this with a guy, though. You get to be the first."

"Why, thank you," Keith said, truly grateful. "I feel so honored." His words were soon drowned out with the wet, slightly slurping sound of Lance moving his plump lips up and down Keith's rigid cock, a sight that Keith had to watch for a second as well as feel. Lance's teeth were perhaps a little more prominent than he'd have liked, though he at least tried opening up his mouth more, but otherwise, Keith couldn't believe how good it felt. His last boyfriend had never been able to give head this good and Keith felt like savoring it in case he and Lance never got together for this again. Keith hoped that, regardless of how this night was remembered and how their relationship proceeded, they would stay friends at the least when all was said and done. He had so few nerd friends he could hang about with easily as he did Lance and he didn't want to lose that just because they felt awkward after an unexpected night of fun and fucking.

After his awkwardly-timed moment of reflection was over, he remembered that he was supposed to be sucking off Lance as well and lowered his mouth down to Lance's dick as it thrust at the air, clearly craving some kind of touch. Keith licked at Lance's already slightly weeping slit, moved his tongue up and down the trembling, throbbing shaft, and moved his mouth down to take in Lance's balls and gently suck on them, rolling his tongue about the wrinkled sack, grateful that they weren't too hairy, grateful that Lance was willing to be so open to him, so vulnerable as to let him touch him in such a manner.

Keith's cock slid out of Lance's mouth as the brown-haired boy moaned. "Oh god, Keith, whatever you're doing, keep that up..."

Keith obliged and for several blissful minutes, the two young men continued to suck one another off. Eventually, the blowjobs had to end, for they needed air and needed to keep from coming too soon. Though Keith would've preferred to start an evening of sex with some wild making out and much more foreplay, he could feel how much Lance wanted him inside of him and soon, how Lance needed him as badly as Keith needed Lance right then. So, as soon as he pulled Lance's cock out of his mouth, he pulled at Lance's legs and brought his bare brown butt towards his face. Fortunately, despite a day of wandering about the con, Lance didn't smell bad at all down there and Keith found himself quite enjoying the experience of rubbing his face into Lance's ass, biting down softly at the sensitive flesh, moving his fingers into the cleft and exposing Lance's puckered entrance.

"Fuck, Keith, you're moving fast," Lance breathed heavily, his rampant cock pounding away at the feathery mattress beneath him. "Not that I'm complaining. Oh, wow, where your hands are moving...Oh god, we're really going to do this, aren't we?"

"If you want to. Just say the word and I'll stop. If not, well, I'll be wanting lube and condoms in a minute. For now, just relax."

Lance complied, moving his face deep into his pillows though occasionally looking back, and Keith began to rim his friend's widening asshole. His tongue was already a bit tired from the wonderful oral sex so he moved his tongue in gently for just a second then thrust it in again and again with a bit of force. Lance seemed to enjoy the rough treatment, judging by the way he began to pound the bed even harder, and Keith smirked as he spat and continued to move his mouth in and out and all around Lance's entrance. After a minute or so, Keith hopped off the bed, headed over to their luggage, and smiled when he saw what was poking out of Lance's suitcase.

"Huh. You actually did bring lube and condoms, thought I might have to use some lotion or something."

Back on the bed, Lance blushed as his ass remained propped up in the air. "Yeah, well, half the fun of cons isn't out on the floor, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I met my old boyfriend at a different con." He smiled as Lance actually looked a bit worried. "This one's much better, though, don't worry." He almost moved back to the bed when he noticed something else of interest sticking out of the bag. "Well well well, Lance, looked like you were really looking for some excitement." Keith held up a long purple and silver rod, almost dildo-ish but not quite, and flicked on a button. The rod began to vibrate in Keith's hand and Lance squirmed at the sight.

"Um, that was my ex-girlfriend's and she kind of let me keep it. I thought I might get to use it here..."

"Oh, we're going to use it all right." Keith moved back to the bed, his seven-inch cock still heavy and horny and a little awkward to steer as he walked, and began to rub some lube on the fingers of the hand not holding the vibrator. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah." Lance licked his lips and shut his eyes as Keith stuck a lubed-up finger into his ass, wriggling gently. A few moments of stretching and stroking later and Keith added another finger, followed soon by two more. Lance bucked and panted as the fingers thrust upward and inward and made a loud, high-pitched yelp as the fingers left and the vibrator slowly made its way into the stretched rear entrance instead, moving at a pulsing medium setting, sending little shocks up and down Lance's spine.

"You really don't do things simply, Keith, do you?" Lance gasped out.

"You started it, Lance. You could've asked me for a date and some fun after but you had to do things your way." Keith leaned his face forward and smiled at Lance's whimpering, wobbly face. "Not that I'm complaining. Are you?"

"N-no. Though I wouldn't, ah, mind that vibrator out of my ass soon and you in there instead. Ahhh. Damn it, stupid though it sounds, I miss your touch. Can you, ohhh, can you do me now? "

"Absolutely." Keith slowly slid the vibrator back out, turned it off, then knelt on the edge of the bed and moved his cock towards Lance's ass, slapping it all about the firm, round cheeks. "Here I come, Lance. Hope you like it as much as you did earlier."

"You know I will, you've been great so far. Fuck me, hard, please. Just try to make sure the people in the next room don't complain, ok?"

"Sure. Just don't scream your pretty head off, you big dork." Lance snorted a laugh then let out a moan instead as Keith moved into position. His thick, lubed cock, now enveloped in a ribbed and bumpy condom that was just big enough for Keith, pushed and squeezed its way into Lance's entrance with only a minor amount of difficulty. After a few minutes of thrusting and moving about to find the right way to move so Lance was happy, Keith settled into what felt like a good, hard fucking rhythm. He came at Lance from behind with a series of powerful thrusts, surprised at how awake he was and how much he tingled all over, and grabbed at Lance's narrow shoulders so he could steady his body. That and it felt good to grip at the warm skin while he fucked Lance's brains out.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh Keith oh fuck," Lance babbled, his voice a blur as Keith kept plunging and slamming deep into Lance's behind, his seven-inch cock barely visible as it entered the asshole and moved faster and faster. Lance bit at the pillows for a minute after Keith really began to thrust, his balls making loud smacking noises as they struck against Lance's ass, and he actually cried out loud enough for someone in the room next door to bang a fist against the wall.

"S-sorry," Keith called out, slowing his thrusts slightly and smacking Lance's ass to get him to be quiet, which only made the doofus yelp and laugh instead. Keith soon found himself lost in the flow of one body grinding and thrusting into another and, hotel neighbors be damned, reached around to grab and stroke at Lance's cock. Lance moaned as Keith's fingers rubbed all up and down the shaft and teased the top of the head, thumb sliding gently over the sensitive slit.

On and on they went for what felt like hours, moaning and gasping and begging for release, naked lithely muscular bodies smacking against one another until they finally could take no more. Keith felt warm, sticky semen squirt out of Lance's cock and all over his hands as his bottoming friend bellowed with pleasure and Keith slid out of Lance's ass as fast as he had been sliding in. Keith unrolled the condom he'd been wearing, teased and twisted his own nipples for added pleasure, and stroked himself so hard and fast that his cock practically erupted when he finally came, a spray of white accompanying his deep-throated orgasm moan.

"Quiet down in there!" the hotel neighbor bellowed again, banging his fist against the wall. "You can fuck each other in the morning! We're trying to sleep in here!"

Keith collapsed onto the bed next to Lance, both of them laughing, both of them breathing heavily and looking over one another with lustful eyes that suggested they still weren't sated.

"Isn't there something that you wanted to do in the morning?" Keith said between ragged breaths, his chest rising and falling with every word.

"I can skip it," Lance muttered, waving a hand about lazily. "If there's more of this to come in the morning, and more of you to come, well, I can always go see that panel at next year's Volt-Con. I, I can't believe we did that but I'm glad we did."

Keith smiled and grabbed at some tissues from the bedside table to wipe themselves up. Once the two were done their cleaning and laughing, they got under the blankets and soon enough, finally fell asleep, Keith's arms and body wrapped tightly around Lance's. After all, as Keith had been told before, he was quite the cuddler. And, Keith thought as he fell asleep, face nestled into Lance's hair, he'd finally found someone he was happy to cuddle with for the first time in a good long while, a fun weekend still ahead for the both of them.

*****


End file.
